Lost in Forever
by starfireiris
Summary: Fiery hues danced in patterns around them as they were sucked into the light's direction. They crashed into the incandescent glows and everything exploded with color and noise and dust. "MAKE IT STOP!" Robin shrieked There was a blinding brightness and then darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Robin opened her eyes and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read 2:07. Everyone should be asleep by now. She silently slid out of her covers and crouched behind her bed to make sure no one was watching. Robin peeked over the bed to see all three girls she shared a room with asleep and unaware. She then reached under her bed and pulled out a small backpack. Inside, she had already packed basic necessities, food, money, clothes, and of course, feminine products. She quickly changed into shorts and a tank top and braided her strawberry blonde hair.

She crept out of the dull room and into the hallway. Of the four doors that were dark and shut, light shone throughout the cracks of the farthest door. _Damn! The boys are still up. _Robin furrowed her brow in annoyance and slipped into the room next to hers.

Rylie was leaning nonchalantly against the wall picking at her nails.

"So you saw?" she whispered. They had to be quiet to not wake the other girls.

"Yeah, we're going to have to be extra careful now. I bet Sam will hear us." Robin retorted, "if only we had chloroform."

"Or a very large blunt object." Rylie chuckled, "If we had chloroform Sam would have found it and reported us like the bastard he is." Rylie walked to her bed and reached under the pillow and pulled out two items. "It was hard enough hiding these, I had to move them every day."

She quickly returned to Robin who was leaning on the door with eyes wide in excitement. "Well it was just as hard to steal them."

"You fox, I know it wasn't hard for you to steal these." Rylie rolled her eyes as she handed Robin one of the Bowie knives.

"Okay, it was easy." Robin smiled cockily and unsheathed the weapon, "I just wish I had time to steal more from that hunting store. There were so many beautiful knives there. I wanted the Ka-Bar Marine combat knife," she wiped away a fake tear, "but it was too far behind the counter."

"Oh god," Rylie shook her head, "You can get that another time, right now we need to go."

Robin sheathed the knife and attached it to her belt. "Of course, of course. I'll go first."

She slowly twisted the doorknob and cracked the door open. The boys rooms were on the opposite side of the hall, and voices came out of the eldest boys room.

Sam, Camdon, Carl, and Aiden shared that room and were always starting trouble with Robin and Rylie. Sam, the oldest at seventeen, was the worst of the boys. He enjoyed toying with the girls and the other boys would play along. Sam also knew Robin and Rylie wanted to run away, so he would report them every time they tried. It had been almost six months since Robin and Rylie had tried to run away from the foster home, but this time they were determined to succeed.

Robin slid out of the door and into the hall with silent ease. On the balls of her feet she glided over to the boys door. The wood was thick but she could still hear voices inside. She glanced at Rylie and motioned for her to move to the stairs. Rylie was swift and reached the end of the hall quickly without a sound. She disappeared as she went downstairs to unlock the front door.

As Robin was about to follow she heard something that caught her attention.

"Okay, how bout Rylie? I mean she's pretty hot right, I'd tap that."

It was Camdon's voice.

"Yeah but c'mon man, she'd fucking kick your ass if you got too close. She's crazy." Aiden was speaking and the other boys laughed in agreement. "I like Emily, she's cool."

"Dude she's fourteen, too young man." Sam interjected, "You know, Rylie's not too bad, or Robin. They might be wild, but I like a bit of fire in a girl."

_Those fucking bastards! _Robin thought to herself as they other boys began to agree.

"Hey, speaking of those two, we should go get em'." Sam began, "Maybe you could finally tap that Rylie if we got her drunk."

_Oh my god.. _Robin's thoughts were interrupted as Rylie called her from the stairs."Robin c'mon!"

"Shh! I'm coming!" Robin cursed under her breath, she made the mistake of whispering too loud.

"Hey, You guys hear that?" Someone moved towards the door.

_Shit shit shit shit.. _Robin raced to the stairs as Sam opened the door and saw her.

"ROBIN! What the fuck!" Sam ran out after them and the other boys stumbled after as fast they could.

"Move Rylie! GO!" Robin cried as she jumped down the staircase. She landed on her feet but buckled over and rolled to recover herself.

Rylie flung the door open and sprinted out with Robin close behind. Sam and Camdon were hot on their heals and the other boys followed.

The noise had awakened the other orphans and the house began to light up. The warden, Mrs. Kraus, ran out of the front door slightly dazed and followed the sound of the hollering boys.

Robin and Rylie circled around the house and were headed for the woods that lay just beyond the back acre.

"Robin! Rylie! What do you think you're doing?!" Sam called as he gained on them

"BOYS! GIRLS! I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" Mrs. Kraus screeched as she saw the teenagers running towards the woods.

"Fuck! Robin what were you doing!?" Rylie shouted at Robin

"Just fucking run!" Robin snapped

They drew closer to the fence and jumped over. As they entered the dense woods visibility became slim, but they sprinted forward. The moon shown through the trees just enough to create shadows and trick their eyes.

Rylie was farther ahead than Robin and soon disappeared. Robin searched for her figure but tripped on an uprooted tree. She struggled to catch herself.

"I've got you now!" Sam shouted as he tackled Robin. They rolled several feet and Robin made every effort to escape his grasp. Sam was much bigger than Robin and easily overpowered her with his weight.

Sam was on top of Robin and holding her down. She fought against him and squirmed under his body.

"Robin, Robin," he panted, "Why are you struggling?"

"Fuck you! Get off me!" she grabbed a handful of dirt and shoved it in his face.

"You bitch!" he howled as he clasped his face and fell over. Robin rolled out of his reach and forced herself up. Camdon was sprinting at her now and Aiden was close behind. She snatched a large branch off the ground and whipped it around to clothesline Camdon.

"Rylie!" she screamed as Aiden and now Carl stood before her. Camdon was sprawled on the ground moaning and Sam began to pick himself up.

"What the fuck Robin!" Sam spat, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

He charged at Robin but she was ready. She spun around and struck his chest with the branch full force.

Sam recovered and sidestepped her next advance. As Robin fought Sam, Rylie crashed through the trees knocking Carl to the ground. She jumped up and punched Aiden square in the jaw. He toppled over and bashed his head on the tree behind him.

Carl recovered and leaped at Rylie knocking her over. She struggled under his weight but managed to knee him in his side.

Shouting carried through the trees and lights searched in their direction. Carl rolled over and darted into the shadows not wanting to get caught.

Robin round-house kicked Sam in his torso and he stumbled backward. Rylie ran at Robin and grabbed her hand and pulled her deeper into the woods. Sam did not follow them as the police reached him and the two boys on the ground.

Robin kept pace with Rylie and began to lead. Branches and twigs whipped their bodies and trees blurred around them. They ran deeper and deeper into the woods. The voices behind them grew softer and softer until the only sound they heard was their own feet braking the ground beneath them.

"We can't stop Robin, not yet!"

They were breathing heavy and beginning to tire.

Tiny lights, like fireflies, flitted and sped through the trees filling the forrest with strange light.

"Do you see those?" Robin panted

The lights were flying fast and began to join into a swarm ahead of them.

"I don't know," Rylie gasped, "what should we do?"

"I wan to follow them! C'mon!"

Robin veered in the lights direction and Rylie followed. The lights were moving fast and left behind a floating trail of gold dust. As they closed the distance between themselves and the light they began to pick up speed. Their vision blurred and the lights grew brighter and brighter.

"What is this?!" Rylie shouted, but her voice was drowned out by a piercing ringing.

"Ahh what the fuck!" Robin clasped her ears and tried to stop, but the lights and the dust pulled her and Rylie closer. Colors of red and orange and yellow danced in patterns around them as they were sucked into the lights direction. They crashed into the lights and everything exploded with color and noise and dust.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Robin shrieked

There was blinding light and then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Water lapped against Rylie's body as she lay in the sand.

"Nnh.. Robin.. Are you ok?" she moaned.

No one answered. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Robin!" she shouted

Panic rose in Rylie's chest. She searched for any sign of her friend but she was alone. Her eyes scanned the area with caution. She sat on a white sanded beach with black rocks that jutted out of the ground in various places. The turquoise water, an ocean or sea she assumed, was vast and beautiful. It seemed to stretch for miles and she could not see an end.

The songs of birds startled Rylie and she reeled around with weapon drawn. She gasped as she took in the massive forest before her. Trees wrapped in vines and tropical flowers, massive ferns and thick moss that concealed the ground. The forest was dense and mysterious and filled with the sounds of birds and insects.

Rylie rose to her feet and backed away from the foreign verdure before her. She eyed it with caution, not knowing what could come out.

"Rylie! Where are you?" Robin's voice carried from a distance. Rylie turned and ran in the direction of Robin's calling.

"Robin! Robin! Where are you? Keep shouting!"

Rylie kicked up sand behind her as she raced down the beach. In the distance she could see Robin splashing and trudging out of the water.

Robin fell to her knees and crawled onto the beach spitting water.

"Robin are you ok?" Rylie grabbed Robin's arms and dragged her farther onto dry land.

Robin was gasping for air and coughing water. "There is something in that ocean!" She pushed herself up and threw her backpack off her body, cursing to the water. "BUT YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"Robin what is going on? What happened?"

Robin slumped to the ground and sprawled herself on the sand taking deep breaths. Her long blonde hair was a tangled mess and her green eyes shone against her fair skin. She turned her head to face Rylie who was sitting next to her.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened," she started, "but I was falling through clouds, or fog, or something. And then I hit the water. I couldn't breath because of the impact. When I Surfaced I saw the island, so I started swimming towards it. I was a couple hundred yards out and I thought I was gonna drown, then something grabbed my leg and started pulling me underwater." Robin pulled the Bowie knife out of her belt and looked towards the water. "If I didn't have this I probably would have drowned. But whatever it was, it pulled me closer to the shore before it started to attack me. Look at this!" she turned to have her back face Rylie and lifted up her shirt, revealing three long cuts down her side.

"Holy shit!"

"Your damn right holy shit! It hurt like hell! But I cut that thing up pretty bad too, and swam as fast as I could to the shore. Am I still bleeding?" Robin lifted her arm to get a better look at the wounds, but couldn't fully see as they wrapped up her back.

"No.. Thats weird. But they aren't that deep either." Rylie examined Robin's side.

"Don't touch it! That stings! Damn!" Robin swatted Rylie's hand away.

"Okay, sheesh." Rylie held her hands up in a truce.

Robin reached for her bag and pulled it close. It was a small black backpack, similar to Rylie's, but had more pockets. She reached in and pulled out a tiny first aid kit.

"Are you gonna cover those cuts in little bandaids?" Rylie mocked

"Oh shut up!" Robin pouted her lip. "Maybe.."

"Haha you loser! Just put on neosporin or something and a tighter tank top over."

"That makes sense. I think I'll do that."

"Yeah, you're welcome!" Rylie laughed "You need me to put on the neosporin?"

Robin huffed "Yes."

She took off her now ripped shirt and handed Rylie the ointment.

"At least it didn't tear my bra, then I woulda' been really pissed."

"I don't know if this will hurt, but try not to squirm to much."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Me, squirm, please. I-"

Rylie spread the ointment on the first cut before Robin could finish, and she let out a cry.

"NOT SO HARD! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh calm down, it's not that bad." Rylie chuckled

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!-" Robin tried not to move as Rylie applied the last of the neosporin.

"There I'm done. Now go put a shirt on."

Robin jumped up and snatched her bag. "It feels worse!" she pouted

"Don't be a baby!" Rylie mocked

Robin pulled out a gray cami and slowly slid it over her head and down her back letting out a whimper. She turned to Rylie and laughed. "Oh my god! Rylie you look terrible! HAHAHA!"

"What?" Rylie tried to run her fingers through her chestnut brown hair but it was too tangled. "Well you don't look any better!" she shot

"Thats why I brought a brush!" Robin pulled out a small white bag from her pack and unzipped it. Inside was a brush, a compact mirror, tooth paste, and a tooth brush. She took out the mirror and brush and began to fix her hair. After strenuously brushing out the tangles she quickly french braided her blonde locks.

"Hey I need that brush too, I forgot to pack one." Rylie asked

Robin threw the brush and mirror to her and finished tying her braid.

"Do you want a braid too? It's kinda hot here and it'll keep it out of your face."

"No thanks." Rylie instead hastely brushed and tightened her hair into a high ponytail. She stood up and slid her backpack over her shoulders. Robin placed her things back in her bag and slung it over her shoulders. She made a painful face.

"These better not get infected." she sighed

"What do we do now?" Rylie asked

Robin surveyed the beach and looked into the forest. "Well," she started, "we might as well take a look around, find out where we are." she headed towards the foliage.

"Hold on, we don't know whats in there." Rylie eyed Robin with caution

Robin unsheathed her knife. "That's what these are for. Don't be a baby Rylie." she jeered

Rylie rolled her eyes in annoyance and followed Robin into the forest.

The ground was covered in moss and leaves, which made for easy walking. Most of the trees near the beach were tropical, but as they hiked deeper into the forest there were large oak, pine, and red wood trees mixed with other foreign species.

Birds sang throughout the forest hidden among the branches and leaves. The deeper they went, the denser the forest became, and more animals could be heard. Monkeys swung on the branches above them in search for fruit and insects, and a fox ran across their feet chasing a hare.

"I think I like it here." Robin stated in wonderment.

Rylie wasn't too sure. She didn't enjoy adventuring into the unknown quite as much as Robin, but together they could defend themselves if any real danger did happen. It seemed like a deserted island anyway, so all they had to worry about were large animals. What Rylie really wanted to know, was how they got here, and where here was.

"Stop." Robin whispered

"What?"

Robin smiled with eyes full of mischief. She took off running, catching Rylie off guard.

"Wait! Robin! Where are you going?!" Rylie shouted as she ran after Robin

Rylie could only hear birds and animals. She had no idea what Robin was up to.

Robin was a few yards ahead of her, but then dropped as she broke the tree line.

"ROBIN!" Rylie raced to see where her friend had disappeared to. She stopped just before a five foot drop where the trees stopped. Robin was standing at the bottom shouting with glee.

"Come down here! I knew I heard it!"

A few feet from where Robin was standing, a crystal clear pond resided, fed by a massive waterfall. The pond had three large boulders protruding from the water. One was directly under the waterfall and had formed a small pool from being eroded by the water. The pond looked to be ten or fifteen feet deep and was so clear they could see the bottom. Other than the cliff face where the water fall flowed, the pond was surrounded by the forest and dipped forming a bowl shape.

Robing bent down and splashed around the water with her hand.

"It's not too cold," she looked up at Rylie who was still surveying the area. "I bet it's great for swimming!" Robin added

"Didn't you almost drown a couple hours ago? Why do you want to swim in there?"

"The waters fresh, and you can see to the bottom. Theres nothing in here, and I'm hot!" Robin answered

"What about your wounds? You could make them worse or something."

"Just come down here, I'm sure it will be fine!" Robin took off her backpack and placed it on the mossy ground. She continued to take off her shoes and her shorts, but left the tank top on. Slowly she stepped into the water and waded to the deeper drop off. "Don't be scared Rylie! The water feels awesome." and she dove in. Rylie slid down the incline and walked toward the pond.

"Good grief." Rylie shook her head and began to take off her shoes, pants, and shirt. Her bra and underwear serving as a bikini.

Robin climbed onto one of the boulders and let out a high crow "I'M KING OF THE FUCKING WORLD! WAHOO!" and front flipped in.

Rylie backed up several feet for a running start, then ran and canon-balled into the water.

"Isn't this great!" Robin called as she surfaced.

Rylie swam towards her and dunked Robin under the water. Robin returned the favor by pulling Rylie under and pushing away to swim towards one of the boulders. As she tried to climb out, Rylie grabbed her ankle and hauled her back in the water.

"Wait! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Robin grabbed her side and winced. "Just hold on a sec."

"I told you not to go in because of that." Rylie splashed her

"Whatever. Lets just-oh shit!" blood clouded around Robin

"Damn it! We need to get out now." Rylie started to pull Robin but she resisted.

"Wait! Did You hear that?"

Rylie stopped and followed Robin's gaze towards the forest.

"I can't hear anything with this fucking waterfall Robin, we need to get out of the water now."

Robin furrowed her brow and concentrated as she stared into the foliage.

"Something.. Someone's.." she craned for a better look, "Shit! Get back someone is coming!" Robin shoved Rylie and herself behind a boulder as two boys came crashing through the verdure.

"I think it came from over here!" a tall boy with dark brown hair shouted. He and the ginger boy next to him were joined by to more boys. One identical to the ginger and the other was small with mousy brown hair.

"What the hell?" Rylie whispered as she and Robin peeked from behind the boulder

"Peter! Over here!" one of the gingers shouted. Several seconds later, a boy with brilliant blonde hair came bursting through the trees.

"Oh my god, is he flying?!" Robins jaw dropped

He was a beautiful boy with sun kissed skin and a youthful glow. He landed next to the boy with dark hair and they began to talk.

"Those boys are hot.." Rylie gasped while Robin slowly nodded in agreement.

The smaller boy with mousy brown hair hopped down the embankment and headed toward the girls things.

"Uh Peter," he called, "I found something!"

The boys turned their attention to the smaller boy and slid down the embankment. The twins were the first to reach him and immediately started to examine the backpacks.

"Guys! There are clothes and shoes over here too!" the smaller boy pointed out

"Hey! Don't touch those!" Rylie hollered at them. All five boys turned their heads to see Rylie waving a fist at them. "Robin," she started, keeping her eyes on the boys as they started to come around the pond to see her, "I'll distract them, and you go get our stuff."

"Trying to keep em' to yourself aren't ya?" Robin jested as she sunk under the water.

"Over here! Help! I can't swim!" Rylie began to furiously splash and writhe in the water.

With the boys jumping in and hurrying around the pond to get to Rylie, Robin reached the shore unnoticed. She crawled out and put on her shorts and grabbed her knife.

The first boy to reach Rylie was the one with dark hair. Rylie Stopped thrashing and socked him in the jaw.

Rylie swam towards Robin drawing the boys attention in her direction.

"They're two of em! They've got weapons boys!" the blonde boy yelled

Rylie threw on her shirt and pants.

"No time for shoes!" Robin called as she tossed Rylie her backpack and they scrambled into the forest

"This feels familiar!" Rylie noted as they sprinted though the foliage with boys shouting behind them.

"You're too funny." Robin dryly retorted, "Did you really need to punch that guy?"

"I was in my underwear! I don't know what they could be thinking!"

They raced and hurtled over fallen trees and vines, but the boys were gaining too fast.

"I got you now!" the blonde boy taunted and lifted Robin off the ground.

She screamed and thrashed in his arms as he flew with her above the tree.

"RYLIE!" she shrieked as she disappeared with the boy

Rylie gaped at the sky, she couldn't see Robin but she could hear her. The boy with dark brown hair tackled Rylie hurling her to the ground. Though Rylie struggled and fought, the boy obviously knew what he was doing and held her down with ease.

"Get off me! Don't you fucking try anything! I'll kick your ass!" she threatened

"Oh sure honey, you're doing a fine job of that right now." the boy shook his head

"We're not going to hurt you." the gingers simultaneously added.

"But you did hit me.. Hard." the dark haired boy continued with annoyance

Rylie smirked cockily, "What was that? You think a girl can't defend herself?"

"If you weren't a girl I'd have whooped your ass by now." he threatened

"Peter! What's taking so long?!" the twins shouted to the sky, and they all looked up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Put me down you bastard!" Robin squirmed in the boys grasp, but her wounds shot new pains through her body the more she struggled.

"I don't think you want that." the boy teased

"LET GO OF ME!" Robin screamed

The boy did as she said and let go of her, sending her plummeting towards the ground.

"NOT LIKE THIS YOU FUCKER!" Robin flailed in the air screaming. _Stop, stop, stop, stop!_ She willed herself. _I don't want to die! _She tightly shut her eyes and braced for impact.

But nothing happened. She was floating just above the trees.

The boy sped toward her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"How did you do that!?" he questioned

Robin threw out her hand warning him not to come any closer.

"What is this place?!" she demanded "All of this is fucking impossible! Where am I?! AM I DEAD! Who are you!?"

The boy held his hands up to show he meant no harm and moved closer.

Robin drew her knife, "Stay back!"

He cocked his head and studied Robin. "How did you get here?"

"Answer my question first!"

"You're in Neverland. Ever heard of it?"

"No shit. Thats a fucking story!"

"But you're flying, I'm flying. Where else would that be possible?"

"You're playing with me! What, are you supposed to be Peter Pan or something?" she mocked

"The one and only." he bowed and cocked his head up, "And you are?"

Robin eyed him in disbelief. He did fit the description of the fairytale boy. Messy blonde hair, tan skin, and gorgeous hazel eyes. He looked like he was sixteen or seventeen, which didn't make sense. Peter Pan was the boy who never grew up. He was supposed to be twelve or something, right?

Robin observed him skeptically. He sure was fine though. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so she could admire his fit body. Peter was lean but obviously built. He wore beat up trousers that were rolled up around his calves and he was barefoot. But he also had a weapon, which put Robin on defense, a sword was sheathed and held by leather strap on his back.

Peter noticed her eyeing his weapon and swiftly drew it. "You like this ol' thing?" he pointed it at her and she moved away. He smiled cockily and advanced toward her. She couldn't avoid his speed. Their blades collided and Robin was pushed back by his strength. His face was inches from hers, only separated by the metal between them.

Robin held her ground but her injury weakened her. _This goddamn boy! _ She stared into his eyes to show she wasn't intimidated. His marvelous hazel eyes, with flecks of gold dancing in the irises. But she couldn't let him win.. whatever they were doing.

"Peter! Whats taking so long?" someone called from the ground

He pushed harder and sparks flew from the the blades. Robin winced, her side was shooting a burning pain through her body. She started seeing black spots and was losing focus. She faltered and began to fall.

Peter dove to catch her as she plummeted to the forest floor.

Rylie watched helplessly as her friend broke through the trees unconscious.

"Robi-" her scream was cut off as Robin's knife pierced the ground inches from her face. _Holy shit! _Her eyes were wide with surprise and terror as she looked at the blade.

"That was close." the boy holding her half jested

She shot him a look of annoyance. "It's getting a little hard to breath if you don't mind!"

The boy rolled his eyes and swiftly twirled her around and pulled her arms as he stood up.

Peter caught Robin bridal style and and ran to the boys.

"What did you do to her?!" Rylie fought against the boy, but his grip was powerful, she was helpless.

Peter layed Robin on the ground and turned her over. He slid the bag off her back revealing more of her blood stained shirt. He pulled the fabric up to take a better look at the source of the bleeding.

Everyone gasped as they saw her wounds. Unlike before, when they were only gashes, her wounds had swelled and blueish tendrils of infection snaked under her skin, spreading through her veins.

"What the fuck is that!?" Rylie demanded

"Was she in the ocean? How long has she had these?" Peter questioned as he examined Robin

"Uh- We just-" Rylie stammered

"Tell me now! She will die if you don't tell me!" Peter shot with complete seriousness.

"Something attacked her in the water, she fought back. Thats all she really said."

"In the ocean?! How long ago did this happen?" Peter stared at her.

"Yes! In the ocean- a couple of hours ago. I don't know." Rylie tried to hold back tears in her confusion "You know what did this? Is she going to die?!"

Peter glanced at the other boys who shared his concern for the stranger. He pointed at Rylie, "Blind fold her, we're going back to the hideout." He took Robin in his arms and swiftly disappeared.

"WAIT! HEY! STOP!" Rylie struggled as the small boy tied a piece of clothe over her eyes, and she was swung over another boys shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"For a lady she sure does curse like a pirate." one boy sighed

"Will one of you just knock her out already!" the boy carrying her complained

"What!? Am I too much to handle!?" Rylie shot, before one of the boys knocked her with the butt of their weapon.

"Much better."


	3. Chapter 3

"Robin… Robin…"

Someone was calling to her in the dark stretches of her mind. Robin reached for a distant light that grew ever farther away.

"Robin… Robin!" the voice was becoming louder and more urgent. "Wake up Robin!"

She was under black water and choked for air. She kicked and pushed for a surface that never appeared, slowly sinking deeper. White hands grabbed and tore at her body, cutting and slashing and pulling. Robin tried to scream but could make no sound.

"Robin, keep fighting!" the voice reassured her. _Who are you? Help me! _"I am you.. Only you can help yourself." _No! Stop! Don't leave me! _

Robin kicked and fought the hands pulling her down, refusing to sink. She swam harder and battled her way to a surface she could not see. The higher she rose the lighter the ocean around her became, but hands still wrestled to keep her under.

Something was swimming at Robin, quickly growing closer. A white body, with long black hair and dark wholly eyes. Its arms outstretched and sharp talons for nails speeding towards her. She tried to scream but water filled her mouth and bubbles blurred her vision. Terror took over Robin and her instincts kicked in to protect what little life she had left.

The creature reached her, thrusting her through the water full force. Its nails bore into her skin. Robin fought back with all her might. She bit into the hand of creature, drawing a black blood. It shrieked and threw Robin away from itself. The creature swished its long dark fish tale and charged at Robin. _No! I will not die! _

Robin's body surged with energy and her skin illuminated a faint gold. The creature clawed at her but she caught its throat. Robin was tilting above the creature as she squeezed the life out of it. It swatted at her face and arms in effort to escape, but Robin grasp was too strong.

"What are you doing?" it gasped in a boys voice

"I WILL NOT DIE!" Robin screamed at it

"Let go of me!" it pleaded in a harsh tone

"NOOO!"

The atmosphere shifted around her and her eyes began to adjust. Robin was not under water fighting a terrifying sea creature, but in a dirt packed room lit by floating orbs of fire and on an animal pelt bed choking the mysterious boy called Peter.

Her body, however, _was_ glowing gold, and filling her with power. Peter was also emitting the strange light and crushing her wrists. Her grip loosened and he thrust her off him.

Robin crashed into a dirt wall, but the power inside her body absorbed the shock. She crumpled to the ground in a confused daze. Peter jumped to catch her and cradled her on the floor.

"You really are a mystery." he furrowed his brow as he studied her

"Peter!" the boys ran into the room, "Peter we heard yelling, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know if i can say the same for her though." he turned to the boys in seriousness, "She has power like me. But I don't know how thats possible."

"You mean like-"

"Yes!" Peter cut in, "She attacked me. She must have been dreaming or something, but I saw it myself."

Robin shifted in his arms and her eyes flitted open. She looked at Peter and then to the boys then back at Peter. Her eyes grew wide and she sprung out of grasp.

"What were you doing?!" she hissed as she stood in defense with her fists raised.

"Calm down. We're not going to hurt you-"

"How can I know that?!" she interjected, "Where the fuck am I?"

Peter pushed himself up and walked toward her, "It's ok, we saved you."

"Yeah, a thank you would be nice." one of the ginger haired boys commented

"Who are you all?" Robin glared at them

"Well, I'm Peter, if you can recall," Peter put a thumb to his chest, "This is Finn," he motioned to the short boy with mousy brown hair.

"I'm George!" one of the gingers piped, "And I'm Oliver!" the other joined

"And thats Asher." Peter pointed to the tall boy with dark hair leaning on the wall.

Robin's eyes shifted between them with caution. Asher, was taller than Peter, and more muscular. His eyes were a light brown and his dark hair was spiked slightly towards the front. His skin was tan and littered with scars, giving him a hostile yet warm look. He wore torn kakis, and what looked like, a deer skin cutoff shirt.

The twin boys had messy ginger hair and fair skin sprayed with freckles. Their eyes were a light blue, giving them a youthful mischievous appearance. They both wore fox skins over their shoulders and dark gray trousers that were too short for their lean legs.

Finn, also had unkempt hair that fell just above his eyes and curled over his ears. His eyes were a dark jade that shone with curiosity. He was wearing the gray pelt of an animal Robin did not recognize, and faded brown shorts. He was the shortest of the bunch, which made him look younger, but he still held himself as if he had known many years.

Asher stood with his arms crossed and cocked his head, "Mind telling us who you are?"

Robin lowered her fists slightly, she never was fully comfortable around strangers, boys in particular. But they did not advance on her or show any signs of devious intent. In fact, they seemed very trustable and familiar, like a friend she hand't seen in a long time.

"Where's my friend?" she avoided the question, though they looked nice she could never be too sure, and giving them her name would somehow make her feel less in control of the currant situation.

The boys didn't seem to care about her sidestep, but Asher let out a sharp breath to show he noticed and rolled his eyes. He then left the room.

"She's still.. uh.. sleeping, yeah, she's sleeping." Oliver admitted, "on the couch." he motioned with his thumb outside the room.

"You're a terrible liar!" she accused, "What did you do?!"

"Um, well, you know. We assumed you guys would want to stick together, since we found you together and what not. And uh.. She didn't want to comply, so we uh.."

"What he means to say," George interjected, "is that if we didn't knock her out, Asher would of had new bruises, and he didn't want that."

Robin considered their explanation. "Well, she can be a bit.. Aggressive." she nodded to herself, then shifted her eyes to the boys "I want to see her now."

"If you don't mind," Peter cleared his throat, "I'd like to check your injury, you kind of attacked me before I got the chance to finish healing it."

Robin blushed at the thought of previously being on top of Peter and having him so close to her. She slid her hand up her side and felt nothing but slight bruising and the ridges of now scars.

"No, I feel fine." Robin stated dryly. She was not comfortable with close proximity to a boy she did not know. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to see my friend now."

Finn held out his hand for Robin to take, "I'll show you where she is." he smiled so innocently

She looked at his hand with caution and hesitantly took it. His hand was callused and slightly smaller than her own. Finn guided her out of the dirt packed room and into a smaller room with three entrances framed by massive roots. A strange bluish lighting was in the little foyer and Robin furrowed her brow in confusion. She turned her head around to see what was illuminating the space. She heard a swishing sound and looked up.

She gasped as a large eel swam above her. The ceiling of the room was formed around a pond.

Peter noticed her gaping at the waters and stood next to her as he also looked up. "Beautiful isn't it?"

She ignored him as another large fish swam above them. Finn tugged on her hand, "It's magic that keeps it up!"

She turned to Finn with a smile on her face, "Quite lovely. Now which way?"

Finn led her through the tunnel on the left, which opened into a large dining/living room. In the center was a massive tree slab for a table with five chairs on either side and one throne of a chair on the far end. To the left there was a roaring fireplace with a boar on a spit and iron pots and pans littered around within the vicinity. To the far left corner was another tunnel leading somewhere, and what looked like a makeshift pantry. Glass canned foods were shoved between dirt shelves and herbs sprouted from the wall. On the far right corner, across from the table, was a bear pelt hiding the entrance to somewhere. On the right wall there were holes, like tunnels, for sliding into the room, as well as hammocks hanging from more outgrown roots. And on the close right and left corners were animal pelt chairs and couches for relaxing. The entire chamber was held together by tightly packed dirt, plant growth, and of course, the roots of a very massive tree.

Robin didn't have to look far for Rylie, who was lying on one of the couches. The twins made their way for the fire to tend to the meat, and Finn scurried off into the tunnel next to the pantry. Robin crouched down in front of Rylie and began to shake her shoulder.

"Rylie, hey, get up." Rylie shifted slightly moving her arm over her chest. "Rylie! Get up!" Robin gave her a shove.

"Gah!" Rylie startled awake punching Robin in the nose.

Robin fell back on her butt. "What the hell!?" she hollered, and kicked Rylie's stomach

"Hey!" Rylie coughed, "Self preservation man! You of all people should know I do that!"

"Well damn, I feel better now." Asher chuckled as he came onto the scene

Robin rubbed her nose attentively and rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure she hit you harder."

Rylie sat up and reached for the back of her head, "And someone hit me," she narrowed her eyes in search for the perpetrator.

One of the twins coughed by the fire, "Did you notice the lion skin you were sitting on?" Oliver changed the subject

"Lion?" Robin looked down at the fur she was on.

"And tigers and bears, oh my!" the twins raised their hands in surprised gesture

"You two are the epitome of twin boy stereotypes." Rylie pointed out

"We don't know what that means," George started

"But we'll take it as a compliment." Oliver waved a metal skewer at them.

Robin and Rylie stood up as Finn came running back from where he had disappeared carrying a handful of fruits. He dropped them on the table and ran back out the room.

Robin walked over and caught a pink piece of tropical fruit before it rolled off the table. The skin was a fuzzy, prickly texture, something Robin had never seen before. She lifted her eyes to see about a dozen other foreign and colorful fruit on the table.

Rylie pulled out a chair from the table and sat down as she curiously examined the fruit. "Weird.." she held up a blue skinned peach.

Asher swiped it from her grasp and sunk his teeth into its flesh.

"Hey!" she swatted at him, "That was mine!"

"Oh," he held it out to her, "you want it back?"

George and Oliver laughed as Rylie made a face of complete displeasure. "What was your name again boy?" she glowered

"Asher, and you?" he taunted

She smiled all too sweetly and hissed through her teeth, "I will fucking cut you Asher."

He leaned on the frame of the chair where she was sitting, "Is that a challenge?" his voice was smooth and masculine as he taunted her.

Rylie's eyes widened with rage as she stood up. Oliver slyly cut in-between the two with a beaming grin and pushed Asher back, "Food is done now!" he chirped

Asher chuckled to himself as he went to take a seat farthest from where Rylie was. Oliver rushed over to help George carry the boar to the table, and plopped it on the table. Finn came running back and dumped another dozen fruits on the table and placed himself across from Rylie, just peering over the boar. Peter flew in and landed on the chair at the head of the table. Robin quickly sat next to her friend as the twins sat on the end and across form Robin.

"We must say grace!" Finn shouted

Robin and Rylie bowed their heads not knowing what else to do.

"GRACE!" they all shouted, and snatched pieces of meat and fruit.

"No plates?" Rylie started

"Or utensils?" Robin finished, as they watched the boys dig in, half disgusted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Finn sputtered, mouth half full

"Don't be shy," George added, "you can have some too."

They both looked at each other, they hadn't eaten anything since they'd arrived and they _were _hungry. Rylie shrugged and grabbed for a piece of meat, and Robin took what looked like a yellow mango.

"So," Peter started, "you still haven't told us your names, or how you got here."

The boys leaned in with curiosity to get an answer.

"Well, I'm Rylie," Rylie put a thumb to her chest, "and this is Robin."

Robin exhaled with slight annoyance as Rylie opened up to these boys. "We don't know how we got here, but it wasn't pleasant."

"Oh?" Peter cocked his head

"We were running away. We're orphans you see, and we wanted to get away from the system."

Robin shot Rylie a look, _why would you tell them that? _

Unlike Rylie, Robin did not trust people so quickly, being offered food she must have warmed up to them quite easily.

"Of course we didn't expect to end up here," Rylie added, "where is here anyway?"

"Neverland." Asher answered

Rylie half chocked on her food, "What?!" she turned to Robin, "Did you know this?"

Robin shrugged, "Well kinda, but I don't really know."

Rylie pursed her lips in thought, "So what, are you like the lost boys?" she glanced around the table

The twins nodded their heads in unison and Finn smiled.

"I guess that explains the whole get up. Neverland eh? Are there pirates and Indians too?" Rylie smirked

"Of course!" Finn added, "mermaids too! But they are evil." he shivered at the thought of the creatures

"But aren't you all supposed to be younger?" Robin interjected, "I thought Peter was like twelve, you all look like you're teenagers, and weren't there more lost boys? If I remember the story correctly anyway."

"Yes well," Peter began, "Wendy took the old lost boys with her when she left, and I had to find new ones."

"So that was all real?" Robin twisted her face in thought, "But why are you.. Older?"

"I've always been this age," Peter slyly grinned, "I assume Wendy changed the ages in the story to avoid scandal. I mean running away with a dashing young man would have brought heart brake to her poor mother." he ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair.

Rylie burst in uncontrollable laughter, "You mean to tell me," she gasped, "Wendy was NOT an innocent young lady, running away from growing up, but an infatuated little teen!? AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Peter looked confused, "I don't know where that idea sprang from, but she was running away from growing up. If I can recall correctly she was engaged to be married when I came along," Peter held his chin in thought

"You kidnapped her!?" Robin accused

"NO! I did not kidnap her!" Peter defended himself, "She looked so distressed when I saw her, and I offered to take her away so she wouldn't have to grow up and have responsibilities. She wanted me to take her and her brothers to Neverland so I did. She was so pretty.. But all she did was cause problems! She even betrayed me and became a pirate! I couldn't believe it! And then she demanded to go back home _and _took my lost boys!"

"Poor Peter was used!" Rylie bounded, "Oh my god! Is this for real? I can't even!"

Robin tried to contain a laugh that surfaced in her throat, "Peter that had to be at least a hundred years ago, what on earth have you been doing?"

"He made me a lost boy!" Finn puffed out his chest in honor of being the first new lost boy.

"Yeah," Peter shrugged, "I had to get new lost boys of course, but I stopped going back to the mainland after Asher."

"Why?" Robin asked

"I don't know, I just did. Maybe I'll go back sometime." Peter looked at them both, "what year is it back there anyway?"

"Last time I checked it was 2014." Robin answered

Asher coughed surprised, "2014!? Has it really been that long? Are there flying cars!?" he asked in all seriousness

"Is there space travel!?" the twins added

Robin could no longer hold back, she joined Rylie as they laughed hysterically.

"You're kidding me!", she started, "flying cars! Space travel! Only in the movies! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Robin wiped a tear from her eyes, "What time period are you guys from anyway?"

"Finn over there is from-" Peter started

"1921!" Finn chirped proudly, he must be at least thirteen by the how high his voice was.

"And we were born in 1924," the twins added, "but Peter didn't find us till 1940. Thats ok though because we got to sneak into The Wizard of Oz showing before we left, and boy we sure aren't in Kansas anymore!" they joked

Robin beat her fist on the table as she laughed harder. "We sure aren't in Kansas anymore either Dorothy! BAHAHAHAHA!"

"And what about you monkey boy," Rylie pointed at Asher, "Please don't tell me you were a greaser or something."

"As a matter of fact-"

"NEVER! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rylie mocked

"I was not a greaser! Oh my god! But I was from the 50's." Asher was bright red with anger as the girls snickered at him.

"Oh man this is too much!" Rylie continued to laugh as Robin tried to compose herself

"Okay, so you all have obviously not been out in a while," Robin started, "about how old are you all, like the age you came here, not your real age. You should all be dead." she giggled

"I think I'm seventeen," Asher stated

"We're sixteen," the twins smiled mischievously

"I think I'm… Thirteen? Maybe Fourteen." Finn added

"How come you're not sure?" Robin asked

"It's easy to forget things on Neverland, I'm surprised we still know when we came from." Asher anwered

"And you Peter?" Robin looked curiously at the boy

He set his feet on the table as he pondered the question, "Hmm.. I'd have to say.. Sixteen? Seventeen? I don't know, one of those sounds right." he let out a sigh and shifted his eyes toward the girls, "What about you two?"

Rylie started right away, "We're sixteen. We'd have run away sooner but we thought it would be best if we waited till sixteen so we could legally get a job when we were on the road. I guess that doesn't really matter now."

"Back on the topic of running away, how exactly did you end up here? You can't get to Neverland without flying or.." Peter paused putting thoughts together in his head, "Did you by any chance run across fairies while you were escaping?"

Robin and Rylie looked at each other, "Well there were these lights in the forest when we were running. It was Robin's bright idea to follow them." Rylie rolled her eyes at her friend

"Yeah, we were like sucked into.. Something.. And woke up here." Robin finished

"Did you hit them or put some kind of pressure on them as you followed them?" Peter inquired

"Well yeah actually, Rylie kind of pushed me closer as we were sucked in and I think I hit the lights, er fairies. What does that mean?"

"Now I know how you got here, thats all." Peter smiled mischievously, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"What? Wait! Peter what do you know?!" Robin exclaimed

Peter didn't look back as he disappeared behind the bear skin on the wall. The boys got up and cleared the table.

Robin stormed over to where Peter had gone but Oliver grabbed her arm, "I wouldn't go in there."

"Why not?" Robin fumed, "I want answers and he know something!"

"It's Peter's room thats why, no ones allowed in there." Oliver explained

Peter poked his head out from behind the pelt, "Unless you want to." he lifted his eyebrow at Robin

She scoffed and drew back, "You little imp! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"Never mind." and he disappeared again

Robin's cheeks grew hot and she turned to Oliver who kept himself from laughing, "What's so funny!?"

"Nothing! Nothing, um.. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're staying the night?"

"WHAT?!" Robin fumed, obviously getting the wrong idea.

"It's raining outside," Finn yelled from across the room, "You can stay with us!" he lit up

"It seems nice enough here." Rylie shrugged and looked to Robin for approval

"And where exactly would we stay?" Robin smirked

"Wendy's old room, it's still nice I think." George added

"I'm game," Rylie stated, "C'mon Robin, where else would we go?"

Robin considered the thought, then looked to Oliver, "Lead the way." she sighed

He smiled cockily and directed the girls to the pond ceiling foyer.

As they left Rylie shot a glare at Asher, "I better not see you snooping about."

"Now why would I do that?" he shook his head

Oliver took Robin and Rylie through a dark tunnel lit by pink and orange floating balls of fire.

"What are those?" Rylie asked

"Just magic, a gift from the fairies, from before I came here." Oliver answered cooly. His voice was quite attractive and slightly deeper than his brothers.

The hall opened into a quaint room with two beds dug into the right wall. A trunk sat against the far wall next to a makeshift bedside table. The floor was carpeted with white and gray animal furs and the beds had matching pelt blankets. The space was lit by three by three orbs of fire that floated around the ceiling. The room was simple and surprisingly feminine, aside from the dirt packed root walls.

"This is it, I'll leave you two then. Night." and Oliver left

"Hmm." Robin observed the space, "I get the top bed."

Rylie threw herself on the bottom bunk and made herself comfortable. "This is softer than those beds at the mall." she laughed

Robin walked over to the little bed stand and pulled open the drawer. Inside were decretive feathers and little handmade accessories. _How charming.. _she smiled to herself.

"Rylie look." she held up a flower crown and turned to her friend. Rylie didn't answer, she was already sleeping. _Whatever. _She turned back to look inside and a small trinket caught her eye. She crouched down in front of the drawer, and pulled out an acorn neckless. _Curious. _Robin had never read the story of Peter Pan, but didn't Peter give Wendy an acorn.. What was the word they used? _A kiss._ _Thats cute_. Robin chuckled to herself. _Now why would Wendy leave her kiss? Maybe she really was a jerk. _Robin placed the neckless back in the drawer and shut it.

She stood and made her way for the higher bed. She climbed up the over grown roots and plopped onto the mattress. It must have been stuffed with feathers because it was extremely comfortable. She pulled a fur blanket over her and let sleep take her body. _This place will be an awfully big adventure.._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so sorry it took so long! Man I been procrastinating so much lately. Finished this chapter instead of my chemistry homework :3 HAHAHA BUT THATS OK! Enjoy! 3 **

Faint light seeped through the cracks of the ceiling sparkling in the gold and emerald of Robin's eyes. She turned to her side and lazily looked around. Aside from the rays that gleamed down on her, the room was dark. It must be early morning.

Robin leaned over the bedside to see Rylie still sleeping. She climbed down silently as not to wake her.

She cocked her head as she saw a porcelain bowl and vase sitting on a tall stand near the entrance. Leaning on the legs of the stand were both the girls backpacks and knives. _Curious._

Robin walked to the stand and touched the porcelain. As she tried to pick up the vase she noticed it was filled with something. It was too dark to see exactly what was inside it so she swished her finger around. There was a cold liquid that met her skin and she drew her hand out quickly. She held it up to her mouth and tasted, _Water. Wow._

Robin crouched down to her bag and pulled out a white tank top, black yoga shorts, and a clean pair of underwear. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Rylie was still sleeping, and down the hall to see no one watching. She took a mental note of having to put some sort of door or animal skin over that opening. Boys could be perverts.

Robin stripped and quickly cleaned herself with the water and a wash cloth that was placed in the bowl. She dressed and let down her braid while combing through the hair with her fingers. She smiled to herself feeling fresh and satisfied with the makeshift.. Sponge bath? Well whatever it was she felt clean and that was all that mattered.

A shiver ran through her body as she realized how chilly it was. Robin hadn't packed anything warm in her bag, it was summer back home and she didn't think she would need anything of the sort. Besides there was no room for hoodies or jackets.

She looked around and her eyes fell on a small trunk that sat next to the bed stand. She tip toed over and sat in front of the trunk. It was a dark mahogany color with two large buckle straps that held it shut.

She flicked the first buckle open and cringed as it made a loud pop. Rylie shifted in her bed but did not wake. Robin waited several seconds and flicked the second buckle open. Rylie made no sound and Robin proceeded to open the trunk. Inside, to her surprise and luck, were girls clothes. She reached her hand inside and touched the soft fabrics. The clothes were from another time of course, but they were quite nice. Robin took out a white night gown with a thin pink lace ribbon sash. It had puffed short shoulders and a ruffled hem. Robin shook her head and chuckled to herself, _Not my style. _She placed the gown back in and took out a light blue cardigan. Or maybe a robe?

Robin stood up and held the garment before her. It was long sleeved, just what she needed, and fell just below the knees. She slid it on with ease and held out her arms. Wendy must have been her size, the thin cotton garment fit her perfectly.

Satisfied, Robin ventured through the now dim hall and into the empty den. All seemed quiet and strange. The tiny orbs of fire that lit the underground had either disappeared or reduced to a faint glow, just enough to see. She made her way for the exit near the pantry but stopped suddenly. Someone was crying.

Robin turned around but saw no one. The crying continued, coming from behind the bear skin that led to Peters room.

Robin furrowed her brow in curiosity and crept toward the sounds. She pulled back the pelt just enough to peek an eye. It was dark in Peter's room, but she could see a figure tossing and turning on a bed.

It _was _Peter and he was crying and mumbling someones name. "Wendy… Please Wendy.."

Robin felt pity for the boy, he must be dreaming a terrible memory. However, she could not help him, she barely knew this Peter.

He sat up abruptly with eyes ablaze "Stop!"

Robin startled back in surprise. _I hope he didn't see me. _She swiftly escaped the room and sped up the tunnel. She came to an end and pushed slightly on a bark door. She peeked her head out to see a mist covered foliage.

Birds sang and insects chirped to the rising sun. Robin slid out of from the door and gaped at the massive tree which she had left. It's trunk was at least ten feet in diameter and covered in ivy and knotted bark. It twisted to the sky with large solid limbs.

She breathed deep the morning air and began to climb.

Whenever Robin wanted to be alone, she would find a quiet place in the trees to gaze at the mad world around her. This tree would suit her just fine, and she scaled it with ease.

After several minutes of climbing, she finally reached the top and settled herself on an outstretched branch facing the east. The view took her breath away.

A soft wind tousled her wavy hair as it carried the mist over and through the forest canopy. Robin could even see the turquoise ocean as it reflected colors of magenta and gold from the rising sun. A single ship sailed the calm waters, making the whole scene surreal, like a mystical land. Then again she was on a fantasy island.

Neverland captivated Robin with its beauty. As she gazed on she took note of how large the island really was. To the South, mountains covered in growth blocked any view of the ocean, and to the North, the forest thinned with bluffs and cliffs grasslands. She could see three slender pillars of smoke rising in the distance. Robin didn't bother to turn around, there was probably more forest and mountains that prevented view of the sea.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the firm trunk as she soaked in the morning rays of sun. Winds caressed her face and she breathed deeply in the fresh air. _This, this is paradise.._ Robin couldn't think of the last time she felt real peace, and this placed sure delivered.

"Don't fucking test me you stupid boy!"

Robin startled from her trance to hear Rylie ranting. She peered down from the tree top to see her friend quarreling with Asher. She laid down on the branch and swung her legs in amusement as she watched the two.

"I was only trying to help!" Asher shot back

"No you are a fucking pervert!" Rylie hissed, shaking her finger at him

"Oh come on, you seriously think I'm a peeping tom!?"

"I don't know what you are, but you need to keep your fucking distance!"

"You know, I would never hit a lady, but you are dancing on a fine line."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means I'm considering hitting _you_ real god damn hard!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" Rylie mocked

"And of all the girls Iv'e known, your the last I'd want to look at!" Asher turned in a fury to go back into the den.

"You rude little bastard!" Rylie ran at him and kicked his back, shoving him into the bark door, splitting it in half.

"NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Asher roared as he chased Rylie into the woods.

"Wait! Wait! Asher you can't hit a lady!" the twins hurried after to try and catch the two

Robin giggled and pushed herself back up to lean her back on the tree. _Rylie is too crazy._ She laughed aloud as she thought of Rylie's temper and picking on Asher.

Maybe this place would be good for them. No rules, no adults, no responsibilities. She sighed hugged her knees. Then again this place could be really bad. First day here she almost died, and now they're staying with a group of wild boys.

The sun grew ever higher and the mist began to dissipate. Robin leaned her head back and watched a lone bird sore above the canopy. Flying.. She flew yesterday didn't she? How did she do that anyway? And last night, her skin was emitting some sort of energy. The thought of some unknown power inside her made her shiver.

"You're in my spot." someone whispered in her ear

"Ah!" Robin startled around to see two hazel eyes peering at her. Forgetting her surroundings she moved away and lost her balance, falling backward. "oh shit!" she gasped. Though she didn't fall. Peter held her wrist in his callused hand and pulled her back up.

Robin blushed, slightly annoyed and embarrassed Peter had to catch her.. Again, and mumbled a simple "Thank you."

He placed himself in front of her and rested his chin in his hand. He smiled, "You're still in my spot."

"I didn't know." she rolled her eyes and leaned back crossing her arms.

Peter lifted his brow, "What are you wearing?"

Robin looked down at the baby blue cardigan, "Oh this?," she started, "I was cold earlier, and I found this in a trunk, from the room I was in."

"It was Wendy's." Peter shifted his gaze to her eyes

"I kinda figured that," Robin smoothed a wrinkle in the fabric, "but I was cold, and it fit so I took it."

"It suits you better than her."

"Oh? Was that a compliment?" she raised a brow

"Yes, what else would I have meant?" Peter questioned

Robin narrowed her eyes at the boy. The sun glinted just behind his head, lighting up his golden hair. Very distracting. She furrowed her brow.

"Peter why were you crying earlier?"

"I was crying because I had a bad dream," he started. Then his posture straightened and he crossed his arms, "But I wasn't crying!"

"What? You just-" Robin laughed softly and shook her head, "You are a strange boy."

He grinned cockily, "I am a magnificent boy!"

Robin drew her knees back up to her chest and laughed again. "Peter, how did you get to Neverland?"

Peter made a surprised face, not expecting the question. Then he twisted his expression in thought. "I.. I think I was younger when I came here."

"You don't remember?"

"It's been such a long time, and I forget so much.. But I think I was in a garden." he pursed his lips, "I found a fairy, and was playing with her…" he was thinking hard.

Robin observed him with curiosity. He must have come from a time long before Wendy. Then she thought about Hook, his arch enemy. Hook was a pirate, right? Of course! Piracy among the seas was virtually reduced to nothing during the early 1900s, and Peter was on the island before Hook right? At least that what she assumed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Peter as he loudly snapped.

"HA! I remember now! I was playing with a fairy, and I followed her to a meadow near my village.." he paused in thought, "she said she was going away with the other fairies, but I didn't want them to leave, so I chased them and ended up here!" then his expression sank, "I later learned that I had absorbed the fairies magic when they teleported here, giving me my ability to fly and what not. But it'd killed them."

"Me and Rylie got here the same way… There must have been a hundred fairies when we were running," she glanced at Peter, "Did we kill them?"

Peter shrugged, "I don't know, maybe not all of them. But you did absorb their magic."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well no, but you'll have to learn to control it because it can magnify your emotions. I can teach you." he offered

"What if I want to teach myself?" Robin asked sarcastically

"It's not that easy. Like I said it amplifies your emotions. I'm always happy because anything else can become uncontrollable. I almost killed someone close to me when I was consumed with blind rage," he ran a hand through his hair and looked away, "I guess it can be a bad thing."

Robin breathed slowly and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, "So always think lovely thoughts, right?"

He turned to her, "Yeah."

She quickly retracted her hand and held her knees.

Peter smiled curiously but kept his thoughts to himself.

Robin blushed awkwardly, "So! Flying, lets do this!" she stood up quickly, "Happy thoughts!"

"Right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rylie awoke with a jolt. She sat up quickly and looked about. The room was fairly dark, and the orbs of fire had disappeared.

She hopped out of bed and peeked her head over the side of Robin's bunk. She furrowed her brow to see Robin not there.

She put her hands on her hips and looked around the room again. A trunk by the bed side table was open. She curiously walked over and examined its contents. All girls clothes. She ran her hands over the fabrics, which were quite soft. However, she lost interest quickly, Rylie didn't like dresses and frilly things.

She noticed her bag by the entrance and snatched it up, pulling out a black shirt and camo capris. Quickly undressing she slid on the capris and pulled the shirt over her head. Half way after pulling the shirt down she froze. Like a deer in headlights she slowly tuned her head. Standing in the doorway, just as surprised, was Asher.

Rylie's mouth dropped open and her blue eyes electrified with anger.

Asher held a hand up to keep Rylie from approaching, "Now just hold on, I didn't see-"

"I'm going to kill you!" Rylie charged as Asher escaped down the hall.

"It's not what you think I swear!"

Asher dashed around the table in the main room as Rylie entered. When she moved to the right he did the same, setting an equal distance between them.

Oliver and George eyed them half curious as they ate pieces of fruit.

"You seriously need to calm down, I swear I didn't see anything!"

George choked on a bite of melon, "What are you two fighting about?"

"This little perv was watching me undress!" Rylie accused, pointing a finger at Asher

Oliver puckered his lips, "Somebody's got a crush." he and George made kissing faces at the two.

"Once I kick Asher's ass I'm coming after you two!" they looked at each other nervously and stopped

"Ha! You're just a girl! You shouldn't make threats you can't follow through." Asher mocked

"Ugh! You stupid boy!" she snatched a fruit from the table and chucked it at Asher. He ducked but Rylie threw another before he was ready, hitting his forehead.

"Ah," he rubbed his face, "Seriously?"

Taking her chance while Asher was distracted, Rylie sprinted around the table. Asher recovered all to quickly and fled out the tunnel leading outside.

"Rylie stop!" he called behind him

"Why are you running?! Are you scared I'd actually kick your ass?!" Rylie taunted as she chased him.

"Because you have the wrong idea and are overreacting! Why are you so difficult?" annoyance rolled off his tongue

Asher ran out of the tree into the small clearing in front of the home, and faced Rylie as she came out.

"Don't fucking test me you stupid boy!" she spat as she stood before him

"I was only trying to help!" Asher shot back.

"No you are a fucking pervert!" Rylie hissed, shaking her finger at him

"Oh come on, you seriously think I'm a peeping tom!?" he threw his head back and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know what you are, but you need to keep your fucking distance!"

"You know, I would never hit a lady, but you are dancing on a fine line."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Rylie flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

"It means I'm considering hitting _you_ real god damn hard!"

"HA! I'd like to see you try!" she mocked

"And of all the girls Iv'e known, your the last I'd want to look at!" Asher furiously turned and stormed around Rylie to go back in the den.

"You rude little bastard!" Rylie ran at him and kicked his back, shoving him into the bark door, splitting it in half.

"NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" Asher roared as he thrust himself up and chased Rylie into the woods.

"Wait! Wait! Asher you can't hit a lady!" George and Oliver had been listening from inside and followed them in a hurry.

Asher knew the forest much better than Rylie and practically glided over every obstacle. He jumped ahead of her and whipped his foot around catching her legs and tripping her. Rylie's momentum shoved her deep into the dirt and she came up writhing with fury.

She screamed with rage and attacked Asher, "I fucking hate you!"

Asher dodged a blow to the face and caught her arm. Rylie grappled to set herself free, but quickly thrust her back against Asher and threw him over her shoulder. He recovered charged, grabbing Rylie's waist and shoving her against a tree.

The twins reached the two fighting but could't seem to split them up without getting hurt themselves. Oliver looked to George and he returned the same face. They shrugged and decided to see who might win in then end.

"Will you stop already!" Asher grunted as he caught a kick from Rylie and pushed her over.

"I'll stop when you apologize for being a pervert!" she spun herself up and heeled his groin

Asher toppled over and bared his teeth in pain, "I'm not a pervert! And you are the most aggressive person I have ever met."

"I have a temper and a low tolerance for bastards like you." she scoffed and cocked her head towards the twins, "And you two-"

Asher snatched her ankle and pulled Rylie to the ground dragging her through the dirt. She thrashed and kicked his knuckles, freeing her self.

"God, you are so annoying!" Rylie pushed herself up and jumped on Asher knocking him to the ground. She pinned his shoulders down with her knees and and began to beat on his face, yelling in anger.

The twins took their chance to separate them and pulled Rylie away, locking her arms behind her. Rylie screamed and thrashed her legs but George and Oliver held her tightly. Asher picked himself up and spit out a mouthful of blood. He strode over to her, his face clouded with a mix of agitated emotion.

He bore into Rylie's electric blue eyes with vexation and she returned the glare. He lifted his fist and rapidly extended it towards her face. She did not flinch as he stopped just and inch away.

The twins let out a loud sigh, thankful Asher didn't hit her.

"I dare you." Rylie hissed

Asher leaned closer to her face and looked her over. He met her eyes again. Swiftly, giving Rylie no time to react, Asher kissed her her lips. Then as quickly as he started, he withdrew and smiled cockily.

Rylie's eyes were wide with confusion, unable to makes sense of what just happened. Her breathing quickened and her face contorted with disgust and confusion. "What the f-" Asher silenced her with a finger over her half open mouth.

"I win." he whispered with arrogance

Oliver and George tried to contain their laughter in effort to hold back Rylie, but they were failing. Asher began to back away and turned to leave. Rylie came to her senses with rage and confusion.

"STOP! WHAT THE FUCK!" she fought against the twins grip, "WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU DON'T WIN! WAIT!"

Asher turned his head slightly, his amber eyes glinted with mischief and he half grinned. He held up his hand with two fingers extended and saluted the twins goodbye. He then disappeared into the foliage.

"STOP! I WILL CATCH YOU!", Rylie howled and fought against the twins, "LET ME GO!" she snapped her head back and hit George, who released her as he fell backwards.

"You menace!" Oliver gasped as he caught his brother.

Rylie escaped and sprinted in the direction Asher had disappeared to. "I WILL FIND YOU!" she exploded, "I WILL CATCH YOU!"

Rylie sped through the trees, vines and leaves whipping past her face. _Where the fuck did he go!? _

Before Rylie could take in her surroundings her foot caught on something and she was drug down. Her head hit the dirt before she was pulled upward by her ankle and suspended in the air. She winced and held her head as she swung upside down. _What the hell? _

Rylie was caught in a snare and losing consciousness as blood rushed to her head. _Fuck.._

**What do you think? :D Reviews are really appreciated, your guys opinion means a lot to me! 3**


End file.
